Coordinated Healthcare Interventions for Childhood Asthma Gaps in Outcomes (CHICAGO) Collaboration II (CHICAGO Collaboration II) Chicago is an epicenter for asthma health disparities, with African-American children bearing a disproportionate share of the burden. Many evidence-based care strategies have demonstrated the ability to improve asthma control, but uncertainty remains about how best to implement and sustain these strategies in settings where children live, learn, play, and receive medical care. Over the past two decades, local partnerships have developed between caregivers, asthma advocacy groups, health systems, clinicians, community leaders, schools, local and state public health officials, healthcare technology innovators to address the problem of uncontrolled asthma among children in Chicago. The proposed CHICAGO Collaboration II builds on these partnerships to integrate evidence-based interventions that include technology and workforce solutions. We will combine inhaler sensors, mobile apps, and predictive analytics to provide personalized feedback for children, caregivers, school staff, and clinicians. The technology solutions will support trained community health workers (CHWs) for children and caregivers in the emergency room, federally qualified health centers, homes, and schools. The asthma CHWs will also help children and caregivers to identify and eliminate environmental triggers for asthma in the home. These interventions are integrated into a four-sector Asthma Care Implementation Program (ACIP) for children in West and South side regions of Chicago. The CHICAGO Collaboration II has four specific aims to achieve during the U34 planning year. Aim 1 is to engage a diverse group of stakeholders to align study activities with the needs of communities disproportionately affected by asthma. Aim 2 is to conduct a community-based needs assessment (CNA) to identify resources, gaps in resources, and specific barriers to implementing evidence- based care in the sectors targeted by the ACIP. Aim 3 applies data from the CNA to update and finalize the CHICAGO II ACIP. Aim 4 is to use the revised ACIP and CNA information to update and finalize the design of a clinical trial to evaluate the four-sector CHICAGO II ACIP. The CHICAGO Collaboration II represents a unique, broad-based consortium that has the expertise, experience, and community partnerships to develop, test, and implement a sustainable model of care that successfully reduces asthma disparities in high-risk minority children in Chicago. Our collaborative approach to asthma in Chicago represents the culmination of over two decades of preparation, ensuring the successful completion of the activities proposed in this U34 application. By the end of the U34 project period, the CHICAGO Collaboration II team will be prepared to apply for the companion U01 application (HL-17-001) to support the clinical trial, assess sustainability, and define the best practices for implementation. (End of Abstract)